


[Script Offer][F4M] Tama, the Stray Cat from Third Street: Finale

by fluff_cunningham



Series: "Tama from Third Street" Adaptation [3]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Tama from Third Street, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Gonewildaudio, Sleep Play, Tomboy, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_cunningham/pseuds/fluff_cunningham
Summary: [Adaptation][Tomboy][Rape] due to [Sleep Play] and [Dubious Consent][Groping][Fingering][Acrobat Position][Fsub to Fdom][Cowgirl][Two Risky Creampies][Tenderness]["You Should Stay with Me!"]
Series: "Tama from Third Street" Adaptation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063133
Kudos: 8





	[Script Offer][F4M] Tama, the Stray Cat from Third Street: Finale

By Reddit user u/fluff-cunningham. If you decide to fill this script, please remember to tag my username in the body of your post, as well as the comments! I only consent to audio adaptations being posted for non-commercial purposes, and as long as I am properly credited for my work.  
  
This work is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial 4.0 International License. To view a copy of this license, visit http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/ or send a letter to Creative Commons, PO Box 1866, Mountain View, CA 94042, USA.  
  
This script is made by adults, for adults. All characters are 18+ years of age.  
  
Would you like to modify this script to better suit your style? Minor changes are perfectly fine, but please ask me before making major changes such as the setting, overall premise, etc.  
  
Synopsis: Tama, the atypical girl without a home, rests by your side after spending the night with you. Though she clearly needs help with her current lot in life, Tama insists on trying to be as independent as possible. Perhaps some early-morning intimacy will convince her to stay, until she can finally stand on her own and be self-sufficient...

Speaker Tone/Personality: The speaker is a young woman named Tamaki, though she goes by "Tama" when speaking to people that she doesn't know very well. Tama is self-assured and fiercely independent, but is willing to accept help when she needs to. Her emotional connection with the listener is even stronger now, but she still doesn't show it as blatantly as most other people would.

[setting is the listener's home, early in the morning]

[during this portion, the speaker should act as though they are half-asleep]

Mmmm...quit moving...I'm trying to sleep...

[short pause] Quit...[yawn]...hogging the covers...jerk...

[short pause] Give 'em back...it's cold without any...[yawn]...clothes on...

[longer pause]

[softly moaning as the listener starts playing with you] Hey...what's going on...

Why do I feel so...[moan]...my nipples, they're...

St-stop it...stop playing with my nipples...

It's...[moan]...too early, you jerk...

[moan] Get off of me...I wanna sleep...

[short pause, followed by a louder moan] Fuck...that's my pussy...

Stop...[moan]...fingering me... I don't wanna cum right now...

[improv fingering]

So wet...leave me alone...

[short pause] Huh? You...wanna put your what...where?

[the speaker should act fully awake from this point on]

[short pause, followed by a louder moan] HEY! Why are you inside me right now!?

I was trying to sleep, and...[moan]...God, your cock feels so good...

[improv intercourse]

You suck! I was having a really good dream!

[short pause] Yeah, I dreamed you were fucking me...so what?

You could've at least waited until...[moan]...never mind, just keep going!

[improv cont'd]

Pounding me so hard...you really wanted me THIS badly?

Fuck, dude...you're too much sometimes, I swear!

It's...[moan]...not ALL bad, though...

[improv cont'd]

Oh fuck...wait! I said "wait", you jerk!

[short pause] Yeah, I'm getting close...I know you can feel it!

Feel me tighten around your wonderful cock...

[improv cont'd]

I can't take it anymore! I'm so fucking close!

Keep thrusting into me! [moan] Harder! Harder!

Make me cum all over your...all over your...

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] You...you IDIOT! Who wakes somebody up by fucking them!?

As nice as it was, it was totally uncalled for!

[short pause] You know what? If you wanna fuck so badly, then fine! But...[grunt]...I'M gonna be on top.

It's time I gave you a little payback; think you can handle it? [short pause, followed by a giggle] We'll see...

[improv cowgirl]

Stupid jerk...not letting me sleep...I'll show YOU!

I'm gonna milk every last drop of cum from your body!

[improv cont'd]

Just lie there and take it...you're not going anywhere 'till I say so!

Got it? [short pause] Good...so you DO know how to listen...

[improv cont'd]

You like it when I...[moan]...slam down on your cock?

[short pause] Yeah? Well, say it louder! Say you love the way my pussy feels!

[short pause, followed by a giggle] This is more fun than I thought it would be...

[improv cont'd]

Are you getting close? [short pause] You'll have to speak up; all I heard was moaning.

[short pause] Oh, you ARE? Good, 'cause I was just about to stop...

...Leave you all pent-up and sore...[giggle]...wouldn't want THAT, now would you?

[improv cont'd]

What's that? You're about to cum? Well go ahead, cum all you want.

Pump me full of your seed; pump me full while I ride you!

[short pause, followed by a giggle] That look on your face...the way you're squirming...you're TOTALLY about to burst!

Come on...[moan]...not much longer...just give it to me!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Whoa...I can feel it pouring inside me...

Feels fucking great...but I think you can do better.

I think you've got at least one more round in ya...am I wrong?

[short pause, followed by a giggle] I didn't think so...you ready?

[improv cowgirl]

It feels nice to be in charge...[moan]...to manhandle YOU for once!

Clearly you like it too; I should be on top more often!

[improv cont'd]

Hey...you doing alright down there? Want me to speed up?

[short pause] Gotcha! [moan] Yeah, that's perfect...I'll probably cum with you this time!

[improv cont'd]

You...you're close again already? Great!

Listen: whatever's left in those balls...[moan]...it's going inside me. ALL of it!

I'll ride you all fucking day if I have to!

[improv cont'd]

Fuck, I'm almost there...[moan]...you ready to cum together?

[short pause] Hey, why are you pulling me in? Oh...you wanna hold me close, is that it?

You're a sweet guy, you know that? Cum with me, then...put another load DEEP inside me!

[improv to orgasm]

[panting] Thank you...no, don't say anything right now...just kiss me.

[several kisses] You should be careful, dude...a girl could get knocked up by this much cum.

[short pause] So...did it feel good for you? 

[short pause] Yeah, you're right...it WAS better than all the other times, wasn't it?

We should probably get out of bed now. You gotta leave for work anyway, don't ya?

[short pause] I figured as much. So you need to wash yourself, get dressed...hell, I need to wash myself too...

[short pause] The bathtub? Sure, I guess I'll get in with you...but isn't it kinda small?

[short pause] Whatever...let's not argue about it. I don't want you to be late.

[longer pause, you could choose to place SFX of footsteps, running water, etc. here if you like]

Yeah...this "bathtub" thing wasn't the best idea...you're taking up most of the space!

[short pause] Well I'm already in here, so there's no point in me washing again when you leave!

You just want me to wait around with a dripping-wet pussy, don't ya?

[short pause] Oh, shut up! YOU'RE the one who started fucking me so early in the---huh? What is it?

[short pause] You...want me to stay here for good!? But...but...why are you saying that all of the sudden!?

You don't have to be so nice to me, you idiot. I can manage fine on my---hey! Where are you running off to?

[short pause, followed by sigh] Well, that's what you get for wasting time! Have a good day at work, I guess.

[short pause] Wait, before you go...I should tell you something. My name's not actually Tama. It's...Tamaki.

[short pause] Yeah, yeah..."nice name", whatever...get outta here! That's all I wanted to say!

[longer pause]

Hmph...he really wants me to stay with him...I shouldn't, but...what if I did?

[short pause] If I rely on someone else, I won't be living my own life...

...But maybe that's okay, at least for now. It's worth a shot, at least.

[short pause] Yeah, I'll stay. But it'll be on my terms.

He should have no problem with that. I mean, he's put up with me THIS long, hasn't he?

[short pause] It'll be fine. Now where's my guitar? I gotta practice before heading to the park...


End file.
